Sex With Your Waifu?
by Belles7
Summary: Sex with your waifu. Duh. That's what it is. one-shot. Rated M for sex scenes and foul language? hahaha


**A/N:** Hello to the Rated M world. hahaha! Anyways, I got a PM from a person who'd like to remain anonymous and he or she dared me to enter the M world. Here I am with a ... smut? lol. Not sure what it is but Anonymous PM person, you know I just had to make this funny! *shoves this fanfic at you* Enjoy my first Rated M story! XD

* * *

><p>"Ngh...A-ah."<p>

Kuroko thrusted his head back in pleasure as a moan fell from his mouth. His eyes opened again, taking a half-lidded form filled with lust. He bit his bottom lip as he stared down at Akashi and grinded his cock against the man.

"Aka..." the blue head murmured softly as his hands desperately clung onto the red head's upper shoulders. He pressed his face against the red head's chest and sighed, breathing out, "...shi."

"Uhn," the phantom grunted as he wrapped one arm around Akashi's waist, grinding even harder now. "Mmm..need more friction."

The red head remained silent and unmoving as Kuroko slipped his hand into his boxer and gently squeezed his cock, test trying for a few seconds. Heat enveloped his member. The phantom groaned, clenching his eyes shut as his hips bucked against Akashi's hips. "I wish Akashi-kun would touch me."

No response from the red head. Kuroko reopened his eyes, gazing down at his lover pinned underneath him. "Touch me, Akashi-kun...please."

Again no response. Kuroko sighed and collapsed on the form beneath him. He still hand one hand massaging his cock, making it even more erect now. He continued to grind against the red head's still form and pressed his lips against Akashi's. "Ugn...more, more."

Then he scowled, glaring at the man beneath him. He released his hold on his excited cock and with both hands now, he shook his lover violently. He demanded, "Why aren't you doing anything? I can't do all the work, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko sighed and rolled off his waifu, feeling foolish for trying to have sex with a damn body pillow. It wasn't his fault his husband was so fucking sexy. Seriously. It wasn't. Put the blame on Akashi Seijuro and his damn genes. God. That delicious red head drove him so insane sometimes, which often led him to incidents like this. A night where he was home alone while Akashi was out late at work. It's not like he could go bang the wall much less a body pillow and satisfy his sex hunger.

"Damn it," the phantom muttered as he got off the bed, pacing around in the bedroom. He could see the bulge in his boxers. His azure eyes glanced around their bedroom, spotting his phone. He was so tempted to call his husband. Oh who gives a fuck. The blue head stalked over to the damn cell phone, dialed the man, and before the red head could even utter a single word, Kuroko demanded, "Sei...get your ass home now."

"Excuse me, Tetsuya?"

"You're excused. Now get in your car and drive home asap."

"Tetsuya, I'm in the middle of work. What's wrong?"

Kuroko sighed. "I miss you, Sei." Nah. It was more like: you fucking bastard. How dare you leave me with a damn pillow version of your hot ass. You think that's enough to satisfy my sex drive? NO!

"I miss you too, Tetsuya."

"Then come home for me." So I can fuck the shit out of you for leaving me alone for four days.

"I'll be home in the morning."

A blue brow arched in frustration. "Excuse you?"

"Tetsuya...why are you in such a bad mood?"

Kuroko had to hold in a sarcastic laugh at that question. Oh Akashi, honey, you have no idea how much the blue head wanted to say: I'm a sex beast, ready to fucking pound you. Instead, the blue head responded, "I'm not in a bad mood. I'm just sassy. That's all."

"And why are you sassy?"

"Are you really going to make me eat dinner alone, Sei?" Translation: Are you going to ditch me and force me to masturbate with that damn pillow?!

"You made dinner?"

"Yes. Now get your ass home." Ahem. This dinner happened to be Akashi himself. Surprise, surprise, honey~

"Such foul language, Tetsuya." There was a soft chuckle.

Kuroko shut his eyes, trying not to roll them in irritation. All this talk was getting on his nerve. He needed action. Body action. Like rip your clothes off, smash your bodies against each other, and stick your tongue in each other's hot mouths. That's what he wanted!

"Are you coming or not?"

There was a sigh on the other line. "Tetsuya, I can't come. Reo had to leave early so I must stay here for the night and finish some work."

"...Fine," Kuroko said. What was currently going on in his mind? Well...ever heard about those erotica novels where the boss has a secretary and they fuck it out in the office? That's what the blue head wanted to try now. Books, they're good for the soul. Oh and your sex life, if you ever want to spice things up with new situations!

"See you in the mornin-"

"Yes, Sei. See you in the morning. Love you. Work hard," Kuroko replied, cutting the man off before he abruptly hung up. There was a scheming smirk on the blue head's face as he sauntered over to the closet to get dressed. Akashi was definitely going to work hard tonight.

* * *

><p>Akashi was in the middle of writing on paperwork when all of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door. He raised a red brow at the sound and called out, "Come in." <em>That's odd. There shouldn't be anyone here except for me. <em>

"Domo Sei," Kuroko greeted as he entered the private office with a smile. A ring of keys twirled around his finger. "You left your spare keys at home."

"Tetsuya. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured you'd need some help since Mibuchi-kun isn't here." The smile widened.

Akashi nodded, feeling hesitant for some odd reason. "Yes. He went home early; the others left work a couple hours ago."

Kuroko locked the door and walked to the desk until he stood across from the sitting Akashi. "Which is exactly why you need help. So you can go home faster, Sei."

"Tetsuya. You don't work here. I can't let you help me. It goes against work codes." Red-yellow eyes assessed the professional clothes Kuroko was currently wearing.

The phantom tilted his head, flashing the man another charming smile. "You should hire me then, Sei. I could be your personal assistant. Reo can still be your secretary."

He walked around the desk and spun the swivel chair 'till Akashi was fully facing him. Then he wedged himself between the red head's legs, parting them first. His hands were now lodged in the crimson locks as he leaned his face closer to Akashi's.

"You have no idea how insane I've been these past days, Sei," Kuroko stated in a throaty voice, his hot breath caressing Akashi's cheeks. Red brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"You better be, Sei." Kuroko sat down on Akashi's laps, wrapping his legs around the slim waist.

"Tetsu-Ahhh..." Akashi shut his eyes at the sudden hot friction as the blue head grinded his ass against his crotch. He gripped Kuroko's smaller shoulders, fingers digging into the white shirt.

"I'm going to drive you mad just like you did to me, Sei," Kuroko said darkly, pressing his lips against the red head's ears. He leaned back and cupped Akashi's face now, staring at those lovely eyes. "I'm going to fuck you up so bad, Sei."

A smirk grew on the red head's amused lips. "I've been feeling kind of tense lately, Tetsuya. Loosen me up, will you?"

"My pleasure, Sei." Kuroko smashed his lips against his lover's and slid his tongue inside the hot cavern. While he did this, one hand slid down Akashi's cheek and soon a finger trailed along the side of Akashi's throat. The five fingers then brushed his collar bone, sweeping right to left and then left to right in a teasing manner.

Instinctively, Akashi's free hand gripped Kuroko's playful hand. He spat out, breaking the kiss, "Stop doing that, Tetsuya."

Kuroko leaned back. "Where do you want my hand, Sei?"

"Two places."

Kuroko laughed and shook his head. An evil glint shined in his blue eyes. "This is my night, Sei. I call the shots. Now sit back and go insane."

Akashi chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Yes master."

Kuroko stood up, removing himself from the red head, and as he did this, he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Akashi's crotch. He smiled in pleasure when a slight bulge formed from the contact. Yes. Yes. This was good, very good.

The blue head loosened the tie and slid it off from one side of Akashi's collared shirt. He gave the lover a playful look as he said, "You fucked up this time, Sei. You deserve a punishment."

"Why?"

"4 days? You expect me to sleep in peace at night with a pillow you? Seriously?"

Akashi chuckled. "Did you like my present, Tetsuya?"

"Drove me horny, Sei."

"Glad you came here."

"I'm going to-"

"Stick your dick in my asshole?"

Kuroko cocked his head, considering the question. He blinked. "Well, yeah, that too. But I'm-"

"Going to suck the pleasure out of my cock?"

"Yes. That too, Sei. But I'm-"

"You want to top me?"

The blue head hissed, "Yes! Now stop interrupting me!"

"Fuck me then."

Kuroko reached for Akashi's wrists and tied them without saying another word. "You pissed me off, Sei. I'm going to fuck you when I want to!"

"Language, Tetsuya, language."

"I'm going to torture you."

A smirk crossed Akashi's face. "That sounds nice. Do it. I'd like to see it."

Kuroko smirked now as he pulled out another tie from his back pocket. "Sorry, Sei, but you won't be seeing anything."

"You're blindfolding me?"

"Yup. Take that, Sei." The blue head walked behind Akashi and slid the black tie over those dual-colored eyes, tying a knot on the back. He took his original position, standing in front of his lover again, and praised, "Marvelous."

"So when are you going to-"

"Fuck you? That'll come. For now, let's just have fun, Sei."

Kuroko was in the middle of unbuttoning Akashi's dressy white shirt when the red head wrapped his legs around the blue head. "Too bad you forgot about my legs, Tetsuya."

Even with his eyes covered, Akashi was still mind blowing. That smirk of his made Kuroko want to wipe it off. So what did he do? Well, he ripped Akashi's shirt open with enough force to make the buttons pop off and then he nibbled on the red head's bottom lip. Oh no. That still wasn't enough. After the nibbling, he traced over those delectable lips with his own tongue and practically hopped on the red head before he kissed the hell out of Akashi while grinding his ass on the crotch. By the time he was done kissing, Akashi's lips took a swollen form. Currently, the blue head was playing with Akashi's perked nipples.

"Tetsuya, I swear I will-"

"Hush, Sei. I'm the master."

Akashi frowned. "I take my words back, Tetsuya. I want-"

Kuroko laughed. "You want to top me? I don't think so."

The red head writhed his wrists, trying to break free, and Kuroko smiled. He pushed the swivel chair against the desk, making it hit with a thud. And as he leaned closer to inhale Akashi's scent, he stated, "You are mine Sei."

Kuroko kissed the side of Akashi's throat where the pulse thumped; his lips trailed across the collar bones and when he reached the pectoral region, he sucked hard and left his mark on the red head. He pursed his lips. "Sei. Where else should I kiss you?"

Before the red head could give his answer, the blue head had his hands roaming all over Akashi's chest. One hand dipped lower, reaching the navel, and was now traveling to the nether regions. "Here?"

Akashi's hips bucked against Kuroko's hand, shoving his crotch to it. "You're a smart man, Tetsuya. Figure it out."

"Tell me, Sei," came a seductive purr. Kuroko pressed his hand down on the bulge.

A scowl marred the CEO's face. "Damn it, Tetsuya. Just undo my zipper and-"

"Like this?" Kuroko said, tugging the zipper down.

Akashi nodded, still scowling. "Now, take my- ahhh~"

Kuroko had the hard member in his palm now, rubbing it against his hand as he generated friction. He poked at the tip, making the organ stiffen. "Sei. Say my name."

"Just suc-"

There was a firm squeeze, making Akashi groan. Kuroko ordered, "Say my name or else I'll-"

"Tetsuya. There. I said it. Now-"

"Not like that, Sei," the phantom scolded, whispering in Akashi's ear. The red head shuddered at the husky voice. Who knew his husband could be so fucking hot like this. What a turn on. With his lips still hovering against Akashi's ears, Kuroko whispered, "You have two options. Me in your ass or you in my mouth."

"Why not both, Tetsuy-aaahhh~" Another squeeze and another pant/moan from Akashi.

"Because...we're saving the other one when we get home, Sei. What's your pick?"

"Mmm," Akashi hummed, too lost in the touch to think properly. "I want you to put me in your mouth."

"What's the magic word?"

"Sex."

Kuroko deadpanned. "Not that one."

"Hmm. Which one then?" A smile graced his lips.

Another squeeze to the organ and a gasp elicited from the red head. The phantom man said, "You're gonna die sexually depraved at this rate, Sei."

"...please suck my dick, Tetsuya."

"There we go, Sei~"

Kuroko lowered himself, kneeling on the ground as he took cover behind the desk. He blew a hot breath of air at the organ, teasing the scowling red head who surprisingly wiggled around in his chair.

"Fuck Tetsuya. Will you stop-ngh."

The blue head bobbed up and down as he sucked. He had his hands gripping the sides of the cock and soon he felt Akashi's bounded hands gently pressing his head closer, shoving the member deeper in his throat. Kuroko almost choked at the sudden action but continued on as if it were nothing.

The red head threw his head back, letting out a moan as Kuroko fastened his pace. He was sucking and simultaneously rubbing the shaft, constantly keeping Akashi in heat. "Ah. Ah. Harder, Tetsuya. F-faster...I can feel it."

The corners of Kuroko's lips quirked up and Akashi's eyes flashed open despite having the tie still covering his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare stop, Tetsu-aahh!"

There was a tight feeling in his stomach as Kuroko proceeded. Moans, groans, pants, gasps, they all filled the private office. Akashi shut his eyes, drowning in the pleasures. He could feel the little beads of sweat drop from his temple, slide down to his chin and splash against his black pants.

"Ughh...yesss," Akashi said in relaxation, coming down from his high. He could feel the liquid ooze out from him and kuroko pulled his mouth away. He spat the cum onto his hands and stood up. "That's it. I'm fucking your ass next."

The red head smiled, his energy spiking up again. He was ready for the next round. All of this made him exhilarated. "I just love your potty mouth, Tetsuya. Turns me on."

"Because I'm fucking hot like that, Sei."

"Yes. Yes you are. Oh and I don't have anything to-"

"That's why I'm using your cum."

"Well, whatever works."

Kuroko stared at his cum-covered fingers and shrugged. It shouldn't be too bad. He closed the tiny gap and kissed akashi again, keeping his slimy hand away. He gasped as Akashi sucked his throat and arched his neck to give him better access. "Ahh...you..on the desk..now."

Akashi chuckled. "Can't see, remember?"

Kuroko smirked. "Follow my lead then."

He took Akashi by the wrist and pulled him upright. Once the red head was standing on his feet, he pushed him back and pressed him flat on his back as they both were on top of the desk now; the phantom grinded his lower body against Akashi's, locking their lips again. Akashi equally responded, pressing his body against his lovers. He wrapped his legs around Kuroko's waist, keeping their crotches connected. "Why are you still dressed, Tetsuya?"

"Because I'm the boss." Kuroko began to tug the pant lower as Akashi removed his legs from his waist.

"Wait. Move the papers first."

A laugh erupted from the blue head. "I see you're still sane enough to worry about your work. I guess I'll just ride you to your insanity."

"Yes. That would be nice, Tetsuya. Did you move it?"

"Just did it." Kuroko tossed Akashi's black pants on to the chair, eyeing the boxers now. He slid one hand up Akashi's leg, his fingers creeping over the knee cap, and up the thighs. With the legs parted now, the blue head pressed short kisses on the inner thighs of his lover.

"Shove your damn-" Akashi started to demand but was cut off with a "hush" from his lover. Unable to see anything, the red head smirked in anticipation and eagerness when he heard kuroko's pants unzipping. Finally. He could feel his ass throbbing for some action. A blast of cool air greeted his bare bottom but soon disappeared when he felt a coated finger slip into his hole.

"Ngh...T-tetsu..yah."

"Hm?"

"Mmm..more."

Kuroko slid the second finger in and Akashi's hips bucked upward as he moaned, his body adjusting to the two fingers inside of him. "Ahhh~ Y-yes."

Kuroko grinded his cock against Akashi's ass as he continued to shove his fingers in and out, keeping a steady pace. "I want to cum too, Sei. Make me happy, especially after you left me alone for 4 fucking days."

Even though he was in ecstasy, Akashi managed to chuckle and smirk again. "At least you had pillow me."

"Like that piece of hot fuck did anything."

"You got to grind yourself against me and glad to know you think it's hot as fuck. Thanks for the compliment."

"It's too soft. The real you is much better."

"Good enough though, Tetsu-aahhh... Yes. Right there."

Kuroko nodded to himself. "True. I did come a few times."

At that, Akashi quirked a red brow. "Alright, remove this damn thing away from my eyes. I can't believe you actually cum with that shitty piece of cloth."

"Hey, it's not shitty, Sei. It's hot. Sexy."

"You better not replace that thing with me. I'm absolute. No damn pillow can-"

"Sei." Kuroko positioned his member over the hole. "Don't shut up. Just stop talking about my waifu pillow and scream my name instead."

"Wha-Tetsuyahhh...ngh..Ah, ah. Y-yeah. Faster."

Akashi sucked in breath of air when the tie was removed from his eyes. He could see the sweaty Kuroko riding him as he grunted here and there, gripping the sides of his thighs tightly. There was a trace of light pink on his cheek.

"Stop staring at me and get moaning again, Sei."

"Right," Akashi said, chuckling. "You look fabulous by the way."

"I am."

"Yes you are, Tetsu-ahhh. Mmm. yes. R-right there." The red head hoisted his hips as Kuroko's hands gripped them, giving him deeper access now. "Ohh~."

"F-fuck...Sei, you're s-so," Kuroko panted, shutting his eyes in pleasure. "Tight."

"Ahh." Akashi wrapped his legs around Kuroko. "Don't stop. I can feel it."

"M-me too." Kuroko continued rising up and down. "I'm..c-coming. Ngh..."

There was a synced pleasure-filled groan from the two males as Kuroko released himself inside Akashi. The blue head pulled himself out and collapsed on top of his lover who reminded, "My hands?"

An exhausted laugh came from the blue head who took his sweet time kissing the red head before he freed those hands. Once Akashi was free, they both fell asleep on his desk. Both of them sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Secretary Mibuchi Reo was walking down the hallway, whistling to himself on this very fine morning; when he reached the office, he took out his key and unlocked the door. Another day of long boring paperwork and another day with his adorable kouhai, well, now boss. As soon as he entered, his nose wrinkled at the scent and also in confusion at the very sight before him. He quickly shut the door and locked it before he tip toed over to the sleeping red head who slept on the desk, his entire body covered with a blanket.<p>

"Well, someone was horny last night," Reo muttered in amusement. He could smell sex in the air. The room was hot and musty from whatever activities took place last night. Before he looked away, he spotted a familiar face cuddled against his boss's chest.

"Tetsu-chan?" the secretary exclaimed. No way. They had sex in here last night?! The man squealed, "OMG!"

Akashi's eyes flashed open and he sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. Why the hell was he on the desk...nude? Oh that's right. He looked down and found a body pillow of Kuroko lying next to him. When he looked at his secretary, he found Reo gaping in shock.

"Re-"

"Oh my god! You had SEX WITH A BODY PILLOW?"

Annoyance flashed across the CEO's face who was now glaring. "I did not have-"

"Yes. You did, Sei-chan! I promise I won't tell anyone, even Tetsu-chan included. You're my friend and I would never spill your guilty secret to any-"

Akashi groaned in irritation and covered his face with a hand exasperatedly. "If you don't shut up, Reo, you're going to be unemployed very soon."

"Yes sir."

"And I did not have sex with..." Akashi gave the waifu pillow a disgusted look. He gestured at the object. "This."

"Sei-chan, I think you need to go home and have sex with the real thing. Work is beginning to take a toll on you." Reo turned the other way as the red head got dressed.

Akashi buttoned his shirt and slipped on his pants. "As I said Reo, I did not have-"

His phone rang; he immediately answered when he saw the caller ID. "Tetsuya."

"Morning Sei~"

"You little-"

"Ah, yes, Sei. I know I am a little piece of fucking hot shit. Round 2? You up for it, yes?"

"You left a waifu pillow at-"

"Honey, I did no such thing."

Reo smiled and handed Akashi his bag. "Go and fuck things out, Sei-chan. I'm rooting for you."

Akashi nodded at the secretary as he walked out of the office fully-clothed. "I'm going to fuck the living daylight out of you, Tetsuya."

"I'll be waiting~"

* * *

><p>AN: And I shall be retreating back to the Rated T world now everyone~ Ja ne :)


End file.
